Feliz Aniversario Jacob
by CameLetter
Summary: Es el aniversario de 5 años de Jacob y Renesmee, pero una serie de eventos desafortunados y una visita inesperada le impedira a esta pareja, celebrar su día especial.
1. Chapter 1

Tarde. Renesmee tomó las llaves del auto de su madre que se encontraban sobre la mesada, junto a la puerta de la casa. Caminó donde el coche y subió. Cerró la puerta e hizo contacto con la llave. Alzó la vista y notó la mirada de su padre en la ventana, desde el interior de la casa. Renesmee suspiró.

Prendió la radio y dio marcha atrás. Cuando se encontraba en la calle, aceleró y fijó rumbo a La Push, donde Jake la esperaba.

Renesmee tardó el doble de lo que tardaba siempre en llegar a su destino, ya que se detuvo varias veces para respirar aire fresco. Le dolía la cabeza. Llegó a la casa de los Black y bajó del auto. Una sonrisa cálida la esperaba en la puerta de la casa. La sonrisa no pudo esperar y cuando Renesmee bajó del coche, corrió donde ella y la alzó en un abrazo. Ambos sonreían.

-_ Tardaste más de lo usual. ¿Sucedió algo?_ - Preguntó Jacob mientras caminaban tomados de la mano al interior de la casa. Su tono sonó preocupado

- _Además de que mi padre volvió a intentar detenerme, nada._ - Contestó algo apenada pero alegre al final.

Entraron en la casa. Billy se encontraba en el hospital de La Push. Había tenido un ataque cardíaco la última vez que había ido a pescar con Charlie. Cuando Jake se enteró, cayó en depresión. Él sabía que tarde o temprano su padre ya no estaría, pero no pensaba que fuese tan pronto.

- _¿Hay mejoras en el estado de Billy?_ - Luego de sentarse, Renesmee formuló ésta pregunta, con un tono algo preocupado. No le gustaba ver sufrir a Jacob ni a Billy

- _No. Llamé ayer al hospital y me dijeron que tenía compulsiones._ - Suspiró y con la mano se quitó una lágrima que salía de su ojo. - _Es demasiado pronto._

Renesmee apoyó su mano en el hombro de Jake para darle ánimos. Ella no podía sentir eso, sus padres eran vampiros y era casi imposible su muerte.

- _Debes saber que todos te apoyamos en esto._ - Se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó. - _Todos esperamos lo mejor para tu padre._

Jacob no supo que decir ante esas palabras. Un rato de silencio invadió el ambiente, hasta que Renesmee se levantó y tomó las llaves del auto. Jake la miró.

- _¿Te vas ya?_ - Preguntó con un tono triste en su voz. Seguía pensando en su padre.

- _Tengo que, mis padres me matarán si no vuelvo._ - Se acercó donde estaba sentado Jacob y le dio un beso de despedida. - _Pero mañana es un día especial. Volveré y estaremos juntos todo el día._ - Le entregó una amplia sonrisa para luego salir del lugar.

Cuando estaba llegando al coche, cayó desmayada al piso. Jake la vio a través de la ventana y corrió hacia Nessie. La alzó y la llevó adentro para acostarla en el sofá.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la casa de los Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

_- ¿Qué a sucedido qué?_ - La voz de Bella sonó alarmante y preocupada. Los demás familiares se acercaron a la cocina, donde ella hablaba por teléfono. Jacob le había dicho que Renesmee acababa de caer desmayada antes de poder llegar al coche para volver a casa. ¿Cómo no reaccionar de ese modo cuando te enteras de que tu hija está inconsciente?

_- ¿Qué ocurrió?_ - La voz de su esposo la calmo por unos instantes, luego de que colgó. - Bella, _¿Quién era? _- El tono preocupante pero a la vez relajante de Edward hizo que Bella se perdiera en el tiempo

_- Era Jake. Llamó para avisar que Renesmee está con él. _- Mintió Bella. No quería que su esposo se enfadase con su mejor amigo y lo culpase de lo que le había pasado a su hija. - Debo salir. - Caminó a la puerta, pero antes tomo su abrigo y las llaves del Mini Cooper que le habían comprado a Nessie hacía unos meses. En su cabeza se preguntaba porque su hija no se había llevado su coche en vez de la vieja camioneta roja que había utilizado Bella en sus días de humana.

Sin más, se metió en el auto y fue lo más rápido posible a La Push. El sol se ocultaba.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Black Jacob había cortado la llamada. Casi en el mismo momento, Renesmee se movió un poco en el sofá. Había despertado. Jacob se acercó rápidamente a su lado, arrodillándose en el piso junto al gran sillón en el que su media naranja reposaba. Tomó su mano.

_- ¿Jacob?_ - Preguntó luego de llevar su mano a la frente. La cabeza le ardía en llamas. Le dolía mucho más que antes la cabeza.

_- Estoy aquí, Nessie._ - Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Ella abrió los ojos, pero luego los entrecerró. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de gran dolor.

_- Jake... Me, me duele mucho la cabeza..._ - Con un poco de dificultad articuló las palabras.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó fuera, el de un auto cuando frena de golpe. Bella. Abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que casi la tira abajo. En menos de un segundo estaba al lado de Jacob y Renesmee. Se arrodilló al igual que Jacob. Lo miró, esperando respuestas.

_- No sé que ha pasado. Se dirigía al coche para volver y se desmayó antes de llegar a la camioneta._ Un tono apenado borró la sonrisa de Jacob mientras le explicaba a su mejor amiga lo que le había pasado a Renesmee. - _Dice que le ha estado doliendo mucho la cabeza._

_- Llamaré a Carlisle para averiguar si el sabe algo sobre esto. _- Tomó su celular e intentó llamar. No podía. Miró el móvil. -_ Rayos, no tengo señal._

_- Puedes usar el teléfono de la pared_. - Jacob señaló con su mano libre un teléfono pegado a la pared, negro.

_- Gracias._ - Bella se paró y se dirigió a hablar con Carlisle. Esperaba que no le atendiese Edward. Unos minutos después, alguien atendió.

_- ¿Hola? _- La suave y dulce voz de Alice sonó del otro lado.

_- Alice, soy yo, Bella. ¿Está Carlisle allí?_

_- Sí, espera que le llamo._ - Dejó el teléfono descolgado sobre la mesada y se fue a buscar a su padre adoptivo. Medio minuto después alguien tomó el teléfono.

_- ¿Sí? _- La voz seria pero preocupada de Carlisle sonaba ahora por el parlante.

_- Carlisle, soy Bella. Te llamo por algo en especial, pero no puedo decirte. Debes venir a La Push de inmediato. Ah, y trata de impedir que Edward o alguien te siga._

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- No te puedo explicar. Por favor ven._

_- Ahora mismo. _- Colgó.

Bella se dirigió al lado de su hija nuevamente. Miró a Jacob que la miraba a ella.

_- ¿Y?_

_- Está viniendo._

_- ¿Le has dicho?_

_- No._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque si Edward está cerca, leería sus pensamientos, vendría y se pondría furioso al enterarse de que Renesmee cayó desmayada mientras estaba contigo._

_- Eso no va a pasar._

_- Sabes que sí._

_- Está bien. Como tú quieras. ¿Cuándo dijo que llegará?_

_- No seas impaciente, Jacob._

Ambos centraron sus miradas en Renesmee, quien había quedado dormida. Su rostro era angelical. Dulce e inocente. Ambos sonrieron al ver a Nessie dormida. Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo había pasado. Miraron el reloj y luego, por la ventana, el cielo. Era de noche


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado varias horas ya y Carlisle no aparecía. Renesmee seguía durmiendo mientras Jacob y Bella se preguntaban que habría pasado.

- _Debería haber llegado hace un par de horas._ - Reclamó Jacob que tenía la frente apoyada en el sillón y seguía tomado de la mano de Renesmee. - _¿Qué crees que haya pasado como para que tarde tanto?_

- _Seguro que estará bien, ya llegará. _- Dijo Bella, aunque sus palabras estaban empleadas para levantar el ánimo, salieron con desaliento.

Luego de unos minutos, en el oscuro silencio, alguien tiró la puerta abajo. Su mirada estaba dirigida hacia Renesmee y luego hacia Jacob.

- _¿Qué le has hecho? _- Edward levantó a Jacob de la camiseta hasta verlo a los ojos. Jacob soltó la mano de Nessie - _¿Qué has hecho para que mi hija esté así?_

- _Tranquilo chupa-sangre, yo no he hecho nada._ - Miró a Bella pidiéndole con la mirada que detuviese al vampiro.

Por suerte, Carlisle había entrado detrás de Edward. Dejó sus cosas sobre una silla y lo tomó de los hombros para impedir que golpease a Jacob.

- _Edward, no le hagas daño _– La voz frágil pero firme de Bella se dirigían a su esposo junto con una mirada que acompañaba las palabras.

Edward bajó a Jake. El vampiro se sentó junto a Bella y Renesmee.

- _No le dije nada a Carlisle, ¿cómo...? _

- _Alice vio a Carlisle viajando a La Push en la mañana, luego te llamó Jake y tú llamaste a Carlisle. Pensé que algo había pasado con..._

En ese momento calló ya que Renesmee despertó para luego sentarse lentamente y agarrarse la cabeza con ambas manos. Jacob se sentó a un lado y Carlisle al otro.

- _Ay... me duele la cabeza. _- Se quejó Renesmee mirando para abajo con la cabeza aún entre las manos. Carlisle se levantó para medio segundo después estar al lado de su "nieta" con el equipo médico. Sacó varios instrumentos que nadie reconoció para revisar a Renesmee.

_Sea lo que sea que tiene, no es del todo humano. _- Dijo Carlisle luego de dejar el equipo en la silla nuevamente. - _No tengo idea de que es. Igualmente, será mejor que no se mueva demasiado._

Todos menos la "víctima" se vieron entre ellos y luego vieron a Renesmee, la que se paró aún agarrándose la cabeza para dirigirse al baño. Volvieron a mirarse entre ellos.

En el baño, Renesmee se mojó la cara y luego se tomó unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que solo lo empeoraron. Tomó un vaso y un cepillo de dientes y se lavó los dientes. Luego es ésto, intentó toma agua, pero el vaso cayó de su mano y ella caminó para atrás hasta chocarse con la pared. Se fue arrodillando de a poco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Lágrimas rojas.

Todos afuera escucharon a Renesmee llorar y al instante abrieron la puerta del baño para ver que sucedía. Ella estaba con los ojos abiertos, mirando fijamente al frente, mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Carlisle tomó una de aquellas lágrimas en su dedo y la olió.

- _Sangre_ – Dijo luego de olerla. Con un pequeño tubo, atrapó un par de gotas y luego las guardo en el bolso en el que se encontraba el equipo.

Bella pasó sus pálidos dedos por el cabello de su hija mientras que Edward estaba parado en la puerta, apoyado contra el marco. Jacob tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la miró a sus ojos de los que aún salían lágrimas de sangre. Ella cerró los ojos

- _Jake..._ - La lagrimosa voz de Renesmee habló luego de haberse quedado en silencio por más de una hora.

En ese tiempo Carlisle había vuelto con Edward a la casa de los Cullen para contarles a todos lo que había pasado con la híbrida. Bella se había quedado cuidando a su hija mientras Jacob dormía un poco.

Renesmee abrió los ojos como quien se acaba de despertar de un largo y pesado sueño para mirar a su madre.

- _¿Dónde está Jake?_ - Le preguntó articulando lentamente las palabras con tono preocupado.

- _Está durmiendo un poco._ - Bella seguía apoyada contra la pared del baño, sentada junto a ella.

Nessie se inclinó hacia adelante para ver a Jacob durmiendo en el sofá del living. Sonrió al verlo tan pacífico y luego se paró. Su madre se quedó mirándola.

- _¿Qué haces? Carlisle dijo que debes quedarte quieta._ - El tono de regaño y recuerdo de Bella entró en los oídos de Renesmee, la que antes de salir del baño se giró para conectar su mirada con la de su madre.

Estoy bien.

- _Pero..._ - Renesmee se agachó para darle un abrazo a Bella antes de que dijese nada más.

- _Por favor, confía en nosotros._ - Se separó de ella y caminó donde Jacob.

Le levantó la cabeza suavemente para que no despertara, se sentó y apoyó la cabeza de él en su regazo. Le acaricio el cuero cabelludo durante un rato largo.

En un momento, sintió que alguien la miraba. Se inclinó un poco para ver a su madre, pero ya no estaba en el baño. Tal vez habría salido sin que ella lo notase. Se dio vuelta lentamente para ver por la ventana. Nada.

Los pensamientos de Renesmee cubrían su mente. ¿Acaso alguien la estaba espiando? Y si así fuese, ¿por qué?

Mientras Renesmee miraba hacia el frente, sumida en sus pensamientos, seguía acariciando el pelo de Jake, el que se despertó sin que la híbrida lo notase. La miró para luego sonreír.

- _¿Ya te sientes mejor?_ - La voz de Jacob hizo que Renesmee volviera a la realidad. Miró a su novio y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- _Sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Has dormido bien?_

- _Sí, gracias._ - Jacob desvió su vista al reloj. Vaya, las 0:03. Miró a Renesmee con una sonrisa, la que lo vio confundida para luego verlo con ternura cuando le señaló el reloj. Jacob se sentó junto a Renesmee y le dio un beso.

- _Feliz aniversario, Nessie._ - La sonrisa y mirada de Jacob mostraban que estaba feliz, muy feliz. Al igual que Renesmee.

- _Feliz aniversario, Jake._ - Luego de un corto beso, escucharon pasos afuera. No les dieron importancia ya que podrían ser los Cullen o alguno de los amigos de Jake.

Pero no era la familia de Renesmee, ni tampoco los amigos de Jacob. Las personas que se aproximaban eran incomparables con aquellos dos grupos tan unidos a la pareja.

Estaban equivocados. Muy equivocados.


	4. Chapter 4

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Ambos borraron sus sonrisas del rostro al escuchar el golpeteo en la puerta. Raro. Nadie llamaba a la puerta, excepto los amigos de Billy, pero todos sabían que él estaba en el hospital.

- _¿Quién será? _- Jacob miró la puerta, dispuesto a levantarse. Pero antes de lograrlo Renesmee le detuvo con la mano.

_Yo voy._ - Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió, pero muy poco. Casi la dejó cerrada

Vio un grupo pequeño de personas bajo capas negras. No se podía distinguir sus rostros ya que todo allí afuera estaba oscuro. Se los veía como sombras.

- _¿Qué desean?_ - Preguntó ella, con la puerta entrecerrada.

- _Venimos a buscar a una persona en particular._ - Una voz femenina salió de la sombra más baja. Se sacó la capucha de la capa para luego mirar a Renesmee con sus ojos rojos y su sonrisa de niña maléfica. Rubia, era rubia. - _¿Cómo has estado Renesmee?_

Ella la reconoció y cerró la puerta para luego cerrarla con llave. Jacob la miró extrañado.

- _¿Quién era, Nessie?_

- _Jane._

Al escuchar esto, Jacob fue al lado de ella para llevarla a su cuarto y dejarla allí.

- _Aquí estarás segura._

- _Pero... _- Antes de que dijese nada, Jacob cerró la puerta.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la casa de los Cullen.

- _¿Hola? _- Una neutral voz masculina sonó del otro lado.

- _Hola, soy Jacob. ¿Quién habla allí?_

- _Hola Jake, habla Jasper. ¿Qué sucede?_

- _Necesito que vengan todos para aquí. Tenemos visitas inesperadas y no deseadas._

Al escuchar ésto, Jasper comprendió todo.

- _Vamos para allá._ - Cortó.

Jacob miró por un agujero que tenía la vieja puerta de madera. No estaban en la entrada, pero seguro que sí cerca. Volvió a tomar el teléfono, pero esta vez llamó a casa de los Clearwater.

- _Diga._- La voz de una joven mujer había atendido el teléfono.

- _Leah, habla Jake. Los vampiros extranjeros volvieron. No se sus propósitos pero saben que Renesmee está conmigo. Necesito que vengas con Seth._

- _Estamos en camino. _- Era obvio que no dudó en responder. ¿Negarse a ir a destrozar algunos vampiros? No se perdería esa oportunidad.

Luego de ésto, Jacob sintió que alguien lo miraba. Se volteó y miró hacia su cuarto. En la puerta estaba parada Renesmee, mirándolo confundida.

- _¿Para qué llamaste a mi familia y a los Clearwater?_

- _Por si los Vulturis intentan hacerte o hacernos algo._

- _No quiero que arriesguen sus vidas por mí._

Él se acercó a ella para agarrar su rostro entre sus manos y ver sus ojos.

- _Eres igual de cabezota que tu madre._

- _Y tú igual de insistente que mi padre._

Jacob lanzó un bufido. ¿Acababan de compararlo con un frío y pálido chupa-sangre?

- _Yo soy muy diferente a él._

- _Pues algunas veces no lo pareces._ - Renesmee apartó el rostro para que Jake lo soltase y luego entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta. Jake río.

- _Por dios_. - Dijo entre risas con un murmuro. Se paró al lado de la puerta del baño y tocó. - Nessie, dejame entrar.

- _¿Para qué? ¿Para que siga diciendo cosas tal como lo hacia mi madre?_ - Se la escuchaba llorar. Antes de que dijese nada, alguien quiso abrir la puerta pero la encontró cerrada. Llamaron a la puerta.

Jacob abrió y, para su suerte, eran los hermanos Clearwater que habían llegado antes que los Cullen porque estaban más cerca.

- _¿Cuál es el problema?_ - Preguntó Leah, sentandose en el sillón.

- _Los pálidos de Italia volvieron, y creo que quieren a Renesmee._

- _¿Es solo eso?_

- _Harán cualquier cosa por conseguirla, hasta matar._

- _Dime, ¿cómo estás tan seguro?_ - Esta vez fue Seth quién preguntó.

- _Créeme, estoy más seguro de lo que piensas._ - Respondió Jacob volteándose a ver a Seth quien estaba en la puerta. Alguien tocó


	5. Chapter 5

**Primero quiero agradecer a Legendre {Noe} y a Caty Bells {An} por los consejos, y a flexer también por seguir mi fan fic capítulo por capítulo. Si bien éste es un episodio corto, es uno de los más intrigantes desde mi punto de vista. Espero lo disfruten 3**

El picaporte giró. Bella, Edward y Alice entraron para luego cerrar la puerta.

- _¿Y los demás?_ - Preguntó Jacob

_- Carlisle y Esme están en casa preparando equipo médico._ - Respondió Bella.

_- Jasper fue con Rosalie y Emment de caza._ - Completó Edward

_- Bien._ - Jake suspiró y fue a la puerta del baño. - _Nessie, tus padres están aquí._

Leah miró a los vampiros con su mirada penetrante, la que luego fue interrumpida por la desesperada voz de Jacob.

_- Renesmee no está._

Todos lo miraron con un tono preocupado. Bella fue al baño que tenía la puerta abierta y comprobó lo que su amigo había dicho. Ella no estaba allí. Agarró el marco de la puerta y furiosa lo arrancó.

Edward fue a su lado para tranquilizarla.

Renesmee había salido por la ventana y dirigido hacia el bosque. Los Vulturis estaban allí.

- _Díganme que quieren de mí._ - Dijo cuando estuvo frente a su presencia. Ellos se sacaron las capuchas.

Jane, Dimitri, Felix, Alec y... ¿acaso era Zafrina?

En un instante comprobó que si, ya que se encontraba en un lugar pacífico, pero aún veía a los Vulturis con ella.

- _Aro cree que tu don serviría para que, cuando te envíen junto con nosotros, puedas revivir exactamente lo que pasó a través de tus pensamientos._ - La sonrisa maléfica de Dimitri y Jane acompañaban sus miradas hacia la híbrida. Felix y Alec no. - _Y como tú sabes, a nuestros amos no les gusta el rechazo._

En ese momento Dimitri saltó sobre Renesmee para taparle la boca e impedirle que gritase y la agarró. Se la llevaron con ellos.

Bella había salido a recorrer el bosque cuando vio lo que pasaba, como se llevaban a su hija. Corrió lo más rápido posible para impedirlo, pero Felix la golpeó y eso hizo que acabara varios metros atrás. Cuando volvió ya no estaban.

Se dirigió adentro de la casa de Jacob donde todos la esperaban impacientes. Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emment y Carlisle habían llegado durante su ausencia.

Jasper y Alice estaban sentados junto a Leah y Seth. Rosalie y Emment, abrazados contra la pared más oscura. Carlisle y Esme parados junto al sillón donde estaba sentado Edward. Jacob estaba apoyado contra la pared junto a la puerta. Bella entró y todos se acercaron hasta ella.

- _Se la llevaron..._ - Dijo con la voz quebrada. Se apoyó contra la puerta y bajó lentamente hasta quedarse sentada con las piernas flexionadas.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Jacob se agarró la cabeza y comenzó a caminar. Con su mano tiró varios discos y libros que estaban sobre un estante para luego sentarse en el brazo del sillón.

- _Es mi culpa._

-_ No, no lo es. _- Le respondió Bella. - _Es mía, nunca debería haberme ido luego de lo que le había pasado a Renesmee._

- _Debemos encontrarla._ - La voz de Edward sonó como la de un líder que ordena a su tropa.

Alice se sentó de repente y fijó su mirada en la nada.

- _La estoy viendo._

Todos se acercaron al escuchar lo que había dicho.

- _¿Qué ves?_ - Jasper se sentó a su lado para tomarla de la mano mientras la miraba a sus ausentes ojos.

- _Está en Volterra. La llevan ante los Vulturis para dar por hecha la misión._

Alice miró a los ojos a Jasper y luego a los demás.

- _La convierten en una de ellos._


	6. Chapter 6

Los latidos del corazón de Seth destacaba en aquella casa llena de vampiros. Edward, Jacob y Jasper habían salido al bosque para intentar encontrar el rastro de Nessie o de alguno de los Vulturis.

Bella se agarraba la cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala principal, sus movimientos eran observados por Seth. Rosalie se estaba dando una ducha, Emment decidió recorrer el perímetro con Leah por si los Vulturis volvían antes que Edward, Jacob o Jasper. Alice cocinaba.

Cuando Rosalie se termino de duchar, entró al cuarto de Jacob y tomó unas prendas que le pertenecían a Renesmee, aunque en ese momento no se preguntó porque Jacob tenía aquella ropa allí, solo se la puso.

Alice terminó de cocinar y le pidió a Seth que preparara la mesa para que él y Leah pudiesen comer. Seth se paró de inmediato cuando supo que le darían de comer. La vampiresa de cabello corto llamó a Leah y le pidió que entrase. Cuando ella entró, notó que Bella se había sentado, pero tenía la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

_- Gracias._ - Dijo Leah en forma de agradecimiento cuando Alice le sirvió la comida.

_- No hay de que. Ustedes hacen mucho por nosotros y eso gasta energías, las cuales se reponen con comida._ - La sonrisa de Alice hizo que el ambiente se viera menos triste. Aunque pareciera que no le había afectado la situación, era una de las más adoloridas por lo que había pasado.

Rosalie salió del cuarto vistiendo unos jeans color azul marino, unas botas canela y una camisa celeste con rayas verticales azules. Llevaba el cabello suelto y algo húmedo aún. Su mirada de odio se cruzó con la de Leah. Como era de esperarse, una vampiresa odiaba más que nada a una licántropa y viceversa. Eran las que más se odiaban en ambos bandos.

Se escuchó un portazo. Eran Jasper y Jacob. Alice se dirigió donde su amado de cabello cobrizo lo esperaba. Jacob optó por la opción de quedarse junto a la puerta.

_- ¿Y Edward?_ - La voz angelical de Rosalie se dirigió, junto con su mirada, hacia su medio hermano.

_- Está afuera, con Emment._ - Miró a Leah, la cual ya había terminado de comer mientras que su hermano seguía como el glotón que era. Leah miró a su hermano con vergüenza y algo de furia. Luego volvió la vista a Jasper que separó los labios para decir una frase dirigida a ella. -_ Edward tomará tu turno, Leah._

_- Creo que será mejor que venga aquí adentro. _- Señaló con la cabeza a Bella que seguía en la misma posición. Cabeza entre manos y codos apoyados en rodillas. - _Ya he terminado de comer por lo que volveré a la vigilancia._

Al escuchar los pensamientos de Leah, Edward apareció en un segundo para arrodillarse junto al sillón en el que su esposa estaba sentada para tomarle la mano, lo que provocó que Bella alzase la vista. Ella sonrió y él le respondió la sonrisa.

Alice estaba en la puerta de la cocina, abrazada a Jasper. Leah había salido para cubrir su turno con Emment y Seth se había ido a dormir un poco para luego cambiar de turno con su hermana.

Alice le sonrío a su media naranja para luego ver la sala con duda.

_- ¿A dónde se ha ido Rosalie? _- Preguntó con el mismo tono con el que observaba la casa. Todos se miraron con duda al mismo tiempo ya que la habían visto con la ropa de Renesmee y luego había, simplemente, desaparecido.

Edward se paró de repente y miró por toda la sala. Él no estaba allí.

_- Puedo leer los pensamientos de Rosalie... y los de Jacob también. _- Todos lo miraron extrañados. ¿Rosalie y Jacob se había ido juntos sin que nadie los notara? Pero si ellos se llevaban fatal... ¿cómo?

En ese momento, Bella miró a su esposo desde abajo, ya que ella seguía sentada, luego a los demás.

_- Tiene sentido._ - Se sentaron todos cerca de Bella, confundidos. ¿Qué tenía sentido? - _Por eso Rosalie se duchó, quería una escusa para escapar con Jacob a Volterra y rescatar a Renesmee. Si los Vulturis los intentaban buscar, seguirían el rastro de Rosalie._

Todos se miraron entre sí. En ese momento alguien dio un portazo para abrir la vieja puerta de madera. Emment. Detrás de él, Leah.

_- Uno de ellos está aquí._ - Dijo Leah cuando pudo pasar por detrás del grandote vampiro de Emment.

Bella se paró y salió del hogar con Edward a su lado. Emment y Leah los seguían atrás.

Cuando llegaron ante la capa negra de estatura baja que se encontraba en los principios del bosque, se detuvieron. El dueño, la dueña en este caso, de la capa se quitó la capucha para dejar al descubierto su pálida piel y su rubio cabello. Jane.

Una mirada de furia se dirigió hacia la rubiecita. Una mirada que tenía principio en los ojos de Edward.

_¿Dónde está mi hija?_ - Dijo Edward con tono de furia, dando un paso como amenaza de que la atacaría si no le respondía. Bella lo detuvo y lo hizo retroceder el único paso que fue capaz de dar. La vampiresa castaña fijó su vista en la rubia.

_Dinos donde está, Jane._

_- ¿En este momento? Viajando a Italia._

_- ¿Y por qué tu no has ido con los demás de tu especie? _- La voz de Leah resonó en los oídos de Jane. Ésta sonrió maliciosa.

_- ¿Acaso no hay una familia de mi especie por ésta zona?_

_- Eso no contesta mi pregunta._

_- En realidad, si lo hace. La culpa la tienes tú por hacer la pregunta incorrecta, lobita._ - La sonrisa maliciosa volvió al rostro de Jane. Ésta miró a la pareja que además compartía cargo paterno y materno de la híbrida.- _No se preocupen, cuando su hija sea una de nosotros la verán todo el tiempo por aquí. _- Rió. Pero en ese momento se escucharon pasos, más bien pisadas.

Un lobo intentó atacar a Jane por detrás, pero ésta fue muy rápida y lo evadió, apartándose del punto en el que se encontraba, luego lo miró fijamente y el animal comenzó a retorcerse.

_- ¡Jacob! _- Exclamaron Leah y Bella a la vez, dirigiéndose al lado de él, con intensiones de socorrer a su amigo. Bella cerró los ojos al estar junto al lobo he hizo lo posible por expandir su escudo mental hasta llegar a cubrir a Emment, que era el más alejado.

Jacob dejó de retorcerse de dolor y quedo inconsciente en el piso. Edward le hizo señas a Leah para que se lo llevase adentro del hogar. Ella obedeció.

Luego de que Leah se marchó con Jacob y Emment (que la ayudaba a llevar al licántropo), quedaron Edward y Bella. Edward tuvo un ataque de ira, lo que hizo que saltara sobre Jane. Ésta intentó atacarlo a través de su don, pero nada le sucedía a él. Bella aún seguía con el escudo sobre él.

Jane terminó en el piso. Sobre ella, Edward.

_- Sería capaz de matarte... _- Él le entrujó el brazo y Jane lanzó un pequeño grito de dolor, como el de una niña pequeña. - _… pero sabes donde está Renesmee, y no seré tan idiota como para perderla._

Se salió de arriba de la enana rubia y ésta se paró. Miro a los padres de la raptada.

_- ¿Qué harán con ella? _- Dijo Bella con su tono materno preocupado. ¿Acaso la querrían matar?

_- Aro quiere volver a verla luego de tanto tiempo, y nada mejor que eso para recibir una nueva integrante en nuestra... familia._ - La sonrisa malévola de Jane apareció en su rostro nuevamente.

Bella y Edward se miraron entre sí.


	7. Chapter 7

- _¡Devuélveme a mi hija!_ - Bella saltó sobre Jane. Ambas cayeron en el piso, pero antes de que Bella pudiese hacer nada, Edward comenzó a retorcerse del dolor en el piso. Bella se había olvidado de que su escudo ahora cubría solo su cabeza. Giró la cabeza para ver a su marido, mientras que Jane aprovechó para tirarla lejos de ella.

Bella terminó junto a Edward. Ambos se pararon y miraron a Jane con fiereza. Los tres vampiros estaban en posición de ataque cuando Bella extendió el escudo hasta donde Edward.

_- Bella, Aro estaría muy feliz de saber que puedes utilizar la fuerza y la mente para defenderte. _- Rió maliciosa Jane, pero tenía la razón. - _Y Edward, aún tienes un lugar disponible en nuestra familia. Eso si tu hija no lo ocupa, claro._ - Volvió a reír, pero al terminar esbozo una malévola sonrisa mientras miraba al matrimonio con sus ojos color carmesí.

Edward estaba a punto de atacarla, cuando algo lo detuvo. El brazo de Bella le impidió atacar a la rubia. Bella le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Jane para luego sacar el brazo del pecho de Edward. Éste no volvió a intentar atacar. Miró a su esposa, confundido.

_- ¿Qué quieren a cambio de Renesmee?_ - La voz de Bella sonó seria y tranquila. El vampiro seguía confundido y Jane seguía sonriendo.

- _Sabes que esa pregunta no me la debes hacer a mí, Bella. _- Alzó una ceja en modo de incredulidad, sonriendo malévola aún. - _Pero debes apurarte, no querrás llegar a Volterra y ver a tu hija con una bata negra, ¿tengo razón?._ - Volvió a sonreír y luego, a velocidad humanamente imposible, se perdió en el bosque oscuro.

Edward tomó a Bella de los hombros para poderla voltear. La miró a los ojos.

- _¿Qué rayos fue eso?_

- _Se le llama negociar._

- _¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué no me dejaste atacarla?_

- _Porque ya tenemos suficiente con que se hayan llevado a Renesmee._

Edward la miró por unos minutos, sin saber que decir.

- _Iré a preparar las maletas._

- _¿A donde irás?_

- _Al lugar en el que tienen a mi hija, y si tú no me acompañas, Jacob lo hará._

Bella entró en la casa a la velocidad de la luz y fue donde Jake, que ya se había recuperado.

- _Arriba._ - Dijo ella.

- _Gracias por preguntar como me encuentro._ - Bromeó él. Bella lo miró seriamente, para luego entrar en el cuarto de Jacob para preparar una maleta con su ropa y luego otra con ropa que seguramente le pertenecía a Renesmee.

Edward entró por la puerta y recorrió la sala con la mirada.

- _¿Dónde está Rosalie?_ - Miró a Jake

- _¿La Barbie? No lo sé. La perdí de vista. Me volví para escuchar lo que pasaba y luego no la encontré._

- _Edward, no he tenido visiones de Rosalie, lo cual es extraño_. - Interrumpió Alice. - _Lo que quiere decir que está con la manada de Sam o con Nessie._ - Cuando terminó de hablar, Bella apareció con la maleta de Jacob y lo miró.

- _Arriba. _- Repitió. El licántropo lo miró con duda.

- _¿Para qué quieres que me levante?_

- _Iremos a buscar a Renesmee y se que no te negarás._

Jacob estaba por negar el pensamiento de Bella cuando se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

- _Me conoces demasiado._

- _Ya, vamos._

Edward se paró delante de Bella.

- _Yo voy contigo._

Renesmee se despertó en el piso de un lugar oscuro, con paredes de ladrillos y un techo muy lejano. Un pasillo largo con techo alto. Miró a todos lados, asustada, hasta que un vampiro de cabello oscuro se paró cerca de él.

- _Te están esperando._ - Le extendió su mano, la que Renesmee tomó sin entender lo que sucedía.

La llevaron a una gran sala, iluminada por muchos candelabros y arañas en los techos, éstos eran más bajos allí.

- _Aquí está. _- El chico dirigió su mirada a tres figuras masculinas, cada una sentada en un trono. Estaban tan quietas que parecían estatuas.

- _Bien hecho, Felix. _- Dijo la figura del medio, parándose. Se encaminó donde Nessie para hacerle un amable gesto en modo de saludo. - _Bienvenida, pequeña._

Renesmee seguía asustada y no lo disimulaba. Miró al hombre, extrañada ya que no lo conocía, o por lo menos no lo recordaba.

_- __¿Qu-quién eres?_ - Preguntó, finalmente,tartamudeando por el miedo.

- _Tranquila, no tienes nada de que temer. Soy Aro. Bienvenida a Volterra._

Renesmee se asustó aún más. Sus padres le habían hablado de aquél lugar y de los Vulturis desde que ella era apenas una niña. Sabía quienes eran, las leyes de vampiros y lo que sucedía si rompías alguna.

_- __¿Qu-qué me van a ha-hacer?_ - Siguió tartamudeando.

_- __Nada, por ahora..._ - Sonrió Aro, al igual que los demás vampiros de la sala.

"_¿Qué he hecho?_" Pensaba Renesmee.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, antes del capítulo 8 de este Fan Fic quiero decir un par de cosas.

1º Si, he sido un tanto cruel con Renesmee. Pero así es como se arma **una trama** e.e

2º A partir de este capítulo, **cambiara la redacción**. Ya no escribiré como narradora, es decir que escribiré desde otra persona. Otras personas mejor dicho. Escribiré desde el punto de vista de los protagonistas (Renesmee&Jacob) ya que me parece que así puedo poner más detalles, pensamientos y demás.

3º La "**parte interesante**" llegará en éstos capítulos. Ya tengo planeado como terminará esto. Ahora me concentré más en que tenga más detalles para que les sea más fácil imaginarselo.

4º ¡Lamento la tardanza! Es que no sabía como terminarlo o.ó

**Renesmee**

- _¿Qué quieren de mí?_ - Pregunté confusa cuando me llevaron contra mi voluntad frente a aquél vampiro de aspecto antiguo que se había presentado como "Aro".

Me habían hablado de Volterra como el "reino" de los vampiros. Allí, tres vampiros eran algo así como los reyes de la raza a la que gran parte de mi familia pertenecía. Sabía que era lo que casi le habían hecho a mi padre y lo que habían hecho con una de mis tías postizas, Irina.

Molestia, bronca, enojo, venganza. Todas esas emociones se depositaban dentro de mí cuando recordaba las historias que me habían contado.

Pero en ese momento me sentía... Asustada.

- _Pues, Renesmee, tú don nos resultaría muy práctico para saber que ha pasado en cada una de las misiones._ - La voz de Aro interrumpió mis pensamientos. Lo miré

Luego miré el lugar donde estaba sentada, aunque lo que yo recordaba era que estaba parada. ¿Por qué me encontraba sentada en el piso? ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba últimamente? Era como si hubiese perdido el control sobre mi cuerpo.

Una mano fría, de la misma temperatura que la de mis familiares, me tomó la mano. Me paré y miré a quien sostenía mi mano. Aro, de nuevo. Leyó mis pensamientos y pensó por unos momentos.

_- Se que te sucede._

_- ¿Qué? _- Pregunté con duda. Bien, ya había alguien que sabía la causante de los desmayos y el desangramiento por los ojos.

Él sonrió de una forma un tanto malévola, al igual que Jane y su "tropa de capas negras" cuando me secuestraron.

_- Solo comparto esa información con personas pertenecientes a mi familia, Renesmee._ - En ese momento comprendí, el quería negociar. Era obtener un puesto en la familia de los Vulturis a cambio de la información que yo quería obtener. Suspiré y caí de nuevo al piso. Pero lo hice con un movimiento tan delicado, que me parecí a mi madre cuando cazaba.

Tal vez Jacob tenía razón y yo sí me parecía a ella.

Mis recuerdos se interrumpieron, ya que alguien abrió la puerta que iba desde el pasillo hacia aquél salón en el que me encontraba.

¿Qué hacia aquí?

**Jacob**

Luego de cargar las maletas, me subí al asiento trasero del Volvo a regañadientes. Todo allí adentro olía tan... mal. Bella me miró con una mueca.

_- No te quejabas de ese modo cuando pasabas casi las 24 horas en mi casa._ - Puse los ojos en blanco. Si me quejaba, solo que ella no lo sabía.

_- No lo sabes..._ - Respondí disminuyendo el tono.

Traté de inspirar la menor cantidad de aire posible para que aquella peste no entrara por mi nariz. Pero llegó un momento en el que me quede sin aire y tuve que respirar.

_- Puaj _– Me quejé mientras arrugaba la nariz. Bella me lanzó una mirada un tanto molesta.

_- Si tanto te molesta el olor a vampiro, duérmete y no tendrás que sentirlo._ - Asentí, era una buena idea.

Hice lo que pude con el cinturón para acostarme y no tener que quitármelo, pero me incomodé y terminó debajo del asiento. Tomé una bolsa que tenía a mano, con mi móvil y algo de comida que me había traído de casa, y la utilicé como almohada. Por lo menos eso no apestaba a vampiro.

Luego de varias hora de viaje, llegamos al aeropuerto. Lo supe porque el coche se detuvo, pero yo ignoré el hecho de que mi descanso había terminado por el momento. Aunque una mano fría me impidió ignorarlo, ya que me zamarreaba un poco.

Fruncí el ceño ante la idea de salir de la comodidad, pero luego pensé en mi chica de cabellos dorados, en mi Nessie, y me levanté de golpe. No se como fue que hice para no golpearme con el techo del auto.

Bajé del coche a regañadientes. Me dirigí a la parte trasera del auto para tomar mi pequeña, pero útil maleta. Como llevaba pocas cosas, Bella me hizo llevar la suya. La miré con cara de pocos amigos, ya que el equipaje de mi mejor amiga estaba totalmente apestado con ese olor suyo que tanto la distinguía de los humanos. Arrugué la nariz, pero no me negué a llevarla.

Luego de entrar, dejé caer las maletas junto a una ventana. Me senté en ésta, bufando por lo que pesaba la maleta de la vampira. ¿Acaso llevaba rocas allí?

Giré mi cuerpo hacia la ventana para medio-acostarme allí. Cerré los ojos y antes de darme cuenta, me quedé dormido. Luego de unos minutos de sueño placentero, me desperté al sentir el tacto de una mano, helada como la nieve. Pero ésta vez me sacudieron más lentamente.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Edward allí para luego visualizar a Bella entrando al avión.

- _El avión está por salir._ - Me dijo. Asentí y tomé las maletas. Bueno, las hubiese tomado de no ser porque ya no estaban. Miré por todos lados, buscándolas.

Edward rió por lo bajo, por lo que supuse que leyó mis pensamientos.

- _Ya hemos subido las maletas al avión. _- Contestó a la pregunta mental que hacia yo. Suspiré aliviado y me encaminé al sitio donde se encontraba la bestia de metal que nos llevaría donde Nessie.

Luego de subir al avión y acomodarnos en nuestros asientos correspondientes, me decidí por echarme una buena siesta. Digamos que la butaca del avión no era un lecho de rosas, pero por lo menos se podía descansar. Cerré los ojos y me centré en mis "pensamientos felices". Traducción, soñé con mi pequeña híbrida.

**Renesmee**

Abrí los ojos. Un tren de sensaciones, emociones y preguntas me derrumbaron cuando levanté mi cabeza. ¿En qué momento me había dormido?¿Acaso me habían sedado al igual que a los humanos antes de una operación? Pero lo más importante, ¿cómo había llegado? Y no me refería a mí, si no a esa persona que había entrado a la habitación cuando yo estaba a punto de aceptar el unirme a los Vulturis.

Me encontré con que la guardia de capa negra me rodeaba. Me levanté lentamente y miré hacia todos lados, aún más confundida que antes. Las preguntas seguían llegando, como una estampida de ganado, a mi cerebro. Era tal el torrente de interrogantes que podría haberme tumbado con la rapidez y fuerza que llegaban.

Miré a todos con el miedo impreso en mis ojos. Ellos me miraban con sus sonrisas escalofriantes y sus ojos color carmesí. Éstos me intimidaron mientras me terminaba de levantar. Varios se apartaron a un lado para que yo pudiese salir de ese círculo de batas oscuras. Camine para salir de esa circunferencia perfecta. Cuando me di cuenta, noté que me encontraba en la misma sala de antes, solo que en un rincón.

Miré a los tronos que habían llamado mi atención antes, solo que ahora me llamó la atención otra cosa. No eran sus marcos antiguos ni sus visiblemente acogedores asientos. Lo que me hizo ignorar mis pensamientos y concentrarme en lo que pasaba era esa cabellera larga y del mismo color que los rayos del sol. Una cabellera que me parecía muy familiar. Me acerqué a ella, dispuesta a tocarla, pero unas manos me lo impidieron, arrastrándome hacia atrás, impidiéndome llegar hasta ella.

Intenté gritar. Mi cara expresaba horror, miedo, tristeza y desesperación. Mis rulos color cobre se interpusieron entre mis ojos, dejándome casi sin posibilidades de ver. Ella se giró y me vio con su rostro lleno de frialdad, de amargura, pero nuevo cambio para verme con pena.

- _Renesmee..._ - Se quedó mirándome, pero luego volvió la vista a Aro. - _Déjala ir, Aro._

- _Ay, pequeña e ingenua rubia. Sabes que no lo haré. Además, ella estaba a punto de unirse a nosotros,_ - señaló a todos los pertenecientes a su aquelarre y guardia para luego volver las manos a su posición original – cuando tu interrumpiste. Ella quiere ser una de nosotras.

Aro me miró con una sonrisa victoriosa, mientras que ella me miró con cara de pocos amigos, más bien me observó con un gesto que expresaba el terror por lo que acababa de escuchar. De repente, sentí que caía al piso. Todas aquellas manos que me habían detenido, que me habían impedido reunirme con el único familiar que tenía en aquella habitación, me dejaron ir.

Cuando tuve la oportunidad, me levanté. Corrí torpemente, atravesando la habitación para llegar a los brazos extendidos que, aunque fuesen fríos como la nieve, para mi eran cálidos porque pertenecían a un ser especial. A una persona que, sin ser mi madre, me había visto crecer. Mi tía.

- _Lo siento. La verdad lo lamento, tía Rosalie. _- Mis palabras salían con la intención de ser firmes y claras, pero las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos y la tristeza que sentía provocaron que mi tono se quebrase. Mi voz salía triste y muy penosa.

- _Ya, ya. No es tu culpa. Debimos mantenerte cerca._ - Me besó la frente mientras me abrazaba. Por fin, luego de estos últimos días, los cuales no habían sido para nada normales, me sentía segura totalmente. No me sentía del todo culpable, porque algo de culpa tenía. Me sentía querida, protegida y esperanzada. Me sentía feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Renesmee**

Esto era demasiado, no podía soportarlo. Mi seguridad interna se había desvanecido al escuchar las palabras que mi tía Rosalie pronunció. La protección y el cariño que había sentido al tener un familiar cerca mio, se esfumó.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos. No quería ver como se producía aquél acto. Esto era por demás, pasarse de la raya. Nunca creí que vería a mi tía hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Esto superaba, de un modo universal, todo lo que me había pasado.

**Jacob**

Cuando llegamos a Italia, mis esperanzas volvieron a surgir. Nessie estaba cerca, lo presentía.

Tomé mi bolsa y luego tomé una de las maletas de Bella. En ese momento respiré y pensé que fue el peor momento para hacerlo, ya que el equipaje tanto mío, si se le podía llamar equipaje, como el de mi mejor amiga apestaba a vampiro. Di un respingo y arrugué la nariz.

- _Ya Jacob, deja de quejarte. Nosotros no somos los que apestan aquí._ - Edward me gruñó y yo sonreí. Al parecer no era el único al que le molestaba el efluvio del otro.

Entramos en el aeropuerto de Volterra para hacer los papeles correspondientes y luego ir al hotel. Dejamos nuestras cosas allí y nos pusimos a planear como entrar al castillo para salvar a Nessie. Ya de solo pensar en ella me dolía el no tenerla a mi lado.

- _No lo entiendo. Si respetan la ley, ¿qué problema hay con que ataquemos de frente?_ - Pregunté curioso. La verdad es que era un asunto muy complicado para mí. Fue Edward quien me contestó mientras Bella estaba al teléfono con Carlisle, explicándole todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

- _Jake, es como si alguno de la manada de Sam intentara atacar de frente a tu manada para llevarse a, por ejemplo, Quil. _- Debía admitir que la comparación del chupasangre era clara. Como si hubiese sido una respuesta automática, igual a cuando pones algo en el buscador del ordenador y las respuestas aparecen en menos de un segundo.

Asentí, ya que no se me ocurría que decir. Me volteé para ver a Bella, que había colgado el teléfono y medio segundo después se encontraba sentada junto a Edward. Bufé.

- _¿De verdad tenemos que esperar hasta mañana para ir allí, chupasangre?_ - Pregunté algo molesto y aburrido a la vez

- _Jacob tiene razón. Tal vez deberíamos ir ahora._ - Me apoyó Bella. Sonreí al ver que tenía algo a mi beneficio en ese pensamiento. Edward la miró a ella.

- _Amor, es necesario que Jacob descanse._ - Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar que le 'importaba' mi sueño.

- _Al comino con eso, chupasangre. Debemos ir por Nessie._ - Le contradije, no quería quedarme allí, pensando en que le estaría pasando a mi pequeña híbrida mientras yo dormía, acostado en una cama dentro de un lujoso hotel, cuando podía ir a buscarla en ese mismo momento.

Al parecer mi comentario y la insistencia de Bella lograron superar la paciencia de la sanguijuela, porque en pocos minutos estábamos en camino al lugar donde tenían a Renesmee.

**Renesmee**

Desperté en una habitación desconocida. Con muros de piedra, decorados por cuadros antiguos y telas rojas. Miré el lugar donde estaba acostada. Una cama de dos plazas con un techo propio, si se le podía llamar así, ya que eran cuatro palos de madera que salían de las puntas del lecho con una tela roja carmesí colgando de ellos.

Una puerta de madera y una ventana, por la que se veían las nubes en el cielo y la ciudad, eran el único contacto con el exterior. La manija giró y alguien empujó lentamente la puerta para que se abriera. Detrás de la que parecía una pesada puerta de madera, una cabeza morena se asomó. Un chico.

Me quedé mirándole, curiosa y desorientada, esperando una explicación de mi ubicación o de por qué seguía allí. El trato entre mi tía y Aro era que me iría de allí, pero al parecer esa parte no se había cumplido. Por lo menos no hasta ese momento.

- _¿Puedo?_ - Preguntó el moreno. Asentí con un poco de temor. - _Disculpa la molestia, soy Felix. El señor Aro y su compañera de aquelarre le esperan._ - Suspiré y volví a asentir. Él me respondió del mismo modo y cerró la puerta luego de retroceder.

Me levanté de aquella cama ajena y toque el suelo con mis pies desnudos. Estaba frío. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo debido a la temperatura de la superficie empedrada, por más que estuviese frío, mi temperatura no cambiaba.

Busqué mis zapatos y los encontré junto a la puerta, con mi abrigo que se encontraba colgado de una silla de madera que podría, tranquilamente, ser más antigua que mi abuelo Carlisle. Me acerqué y me calcé los zapatos. Tomé el abrigo y abrí la puerta. Del otro lado se encontraba Felix. No dije nada y él tampoco, solo se limitó a asentir. Yo asentí al igual que él como respuesta. Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha, le seguí.

Luego de varios minutos de caminar y bajar escaleras, llegamos a aquella tétrica sala donde se encontraban los tronos. En ellos estaban sentados, tal como los recordaba, los tres vampiros que 'reinaban'. Junto a ellos, la guardia.

Tomé aire nerviosa cuando vi a la guardia y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Zafrina allí. No comprendí como había terminado con un aquelarre o 'familia', como se llamaban a si mismos, de éste tipo. ¿Acaso Kachiri y Senna sabían la decisión de su hermana?

Tragué saliva al pensar en la otra posibilidad que quedaba para que Zafrina estuviese allí. Mi 'tío', Eleazar, me había contado una vez sobre la codicia de Aro. Que él solía dividir los aquelarres para quedarse finalmente con el vampiro con don que tanto quería en su guardia. Y los demás, pasaban a ser historia. ¿Acaso era eso lo que había pasado? Tal vez Kachiri y Senna eran historia y Zafrina había sido 'obligada' a unirse a los Vulturis. Me habían contado de Chelsea y su capacidad para separar a las personas de quienes amaban.

Suspiré y seguí caminando hasta llegar frente a Aro y Rosalie. Cerré los ojos y pensé en qué estaría haciendo Jacob.

**Jacob**

Entramos al castillo por las malas, ya que esos chupasangres italianos no nos querían dejar entrar por las buenas. Una sonrisa se esbozó en mi rostro cuando matamos un par de esos vampiros para acceder al lugar.

Cuando tuvimos el camino libre, pude visualizar como era el lugar. Oscuro y tenebroso hubiesen sido dos palabras que hubiesen definido muy bien aquellos pasillos. Estaba hecho de antiguos ladrillos, tal y como me lo había imaginado, con grandes telas de color rojo colgando de las paredes, seguro por decoración.

Llegamos a la puerta final luego de subir y bajar, pasar entre varias puertas y matar otro par de vampiros. La entrada a la sala donde tenían secuestrada a Nessie. Miré al matrimonio compuesto por mi mejor amiga y su marido. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, no terminaba de acostumbrarme a que Bella estuviese casada. Si, mi amor por ella se había desvanecido hacia unos años, pero eso no impedía que mi cuerpo reaccionara con escalofríos al verla casada cuando parecía de 18 años aún teniendo 27. Lo bueno de que fuese inmortal era que podía sacarle algo de provecho diciéndole que ahora el mayor era yo con mis 25 años.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza para sacar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Lo importante era recuperar a Renesmee y salir bien de ésta, o por lo menos, vivos. Entre nosotros tres, yo era el más débil en cuanto a resistencia, pero era igual y tal vez más efectivo en velocidad y ataque. Si teníamos que matar a todos los vampiros de la sala para recuperar a Nessie, lo haríamos, de eso estaba seguro.

Abrimos las puertas y lo primero que vi fue lo que me habían dicho que le llamaban 'guardia', allí estaba la rubia que se había llevado a la híbrida, la vampira Jane junto a todos sus acompañantes. Revisé uno por uno la guardia mientras Edward conversaba con Aro para salir de ésta 'en paz'. Bella estaba concentrada en su escudo o lo que fuese que hacía que nos protegía de los poderes psíquicos de los chupasangres, aún no terminaba de entender como funcionaba eso.

Mientras revisaba la sala, algo me tomó por sorpresa. Pero, ¿qué rayos había hecho ella?

_¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, es que tuve algunos problemas, estuve ocupada y bla bla bla . Pero aquí les dejo un capítulo lleno de misterio y que hará que formulen preguntas que nunca esperaban formular, o esa era la idea e_é Cuando pueda les traigo el capítulo 10 que creo que será el más largo ya que (según tengo planeado) será uno de los últimos (tengo pensado hacer 12 capítulos del fan fic y luego comenzar uno nuevo, así que estén atentos c:). Adiosito :3_


End file.
